


Smoke

by septicat



Category: Dan Avidan - Fandom, Danny Sexbang - Fandom, Game Grumps
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Drug Dealing, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, High Sex, Making Out, Oral Sex, Stoner!Dan - Freeform, Weed, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 20:04:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4578114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septicat/pseuds/septicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I feel a fire in the back of my throat, so let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> This is _finally_ finished! It took me almost a week. I'm not sure what it was, but this was giving me a lot of issues.  
>  As a huge pot smoker myself, the idea of smoking with Dan just makes my heart flutter and gets me all hot and bothered because nothing is sexier than that.  
> But here it is! It's long as fuck, so please, enjoy. Let me know what you guys think, I love love LOVE reading comments. Talk to me, people, I'll talk back.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xx

“You guys are going to lock everything up, right?”

Normally it was Suzy and Arin that left the Grump Space last, but without them, it was apparently Ross’ job to worry about making sure none of their stuff was stolen. It was the third time he had asked since he got up from his desk, gathered his things, and went to the bathroom. He finally had his bag on his shoulder and was slowly starting to walk to the door.

Dan and I were still sitting on the couch with our laptops in front of us. We had basically drowned out Ross by now, since he was the only other person in the entire building with us, and he had been for nearly two hours. Dan was deep into whatever he was doing on his computer, and I was just as focused on the drum tracks I had finally finished recording earlier that day. I didn’t really work at the Grump Space like everyone else did, since all of my equipment is in the spare bedroom of my house. If I wasn’t recording, though, I was beside Dan on my laptop. Still working, of course; it was just nice to have people around.

“Guys, seriously make sure you lock the—“

“Fucking, okay, _Ross_. I was pretty positive we both heard and understood you the first three times it was said, thank you.” I snapped. Ross put his hands up defensively and started walking backwards to the door.

“You guys have your headphones in, and considering Dan didn’t even hear me, I just assumed you didn’t either. I would really hate to have to fight you if all of our stuff got stolen.”

“I know Suzy isn’t here to lock the place down, but we’re perfectly capable. I need to go home soon anyway, it’s almost midnight. You should, too. Goodnight, Ross.” I said, smiling.

“Goodnight, Olivia. _Goodnight Dan!”_ Ross yelled, evidently loud enough to at least get Dan’s attention. His head of wild hair flipped up quickly.

“What?” Dan almost yelled back. I yanked a headphone from his left ear.

“I said goodnight, Dan. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.”

“Oh, yeah, goodnight, buddy.” Ross finally left the room.

I turned to Dan, who was already back on his laptop. I wasn’t even sure what he was working on, but he seemed to be extremely busy with whatever it was.

“How’s work going?” I asked. Dan sighed and shrugged his shoulders, finally taking out his other earbud.

“It’s going a lot slower than I was hoping, but progress has been made.” He looked down at his laptop again and sat it aside, rummaging around his person for something. “Dude, it’s almost midnight.”

“Yeah, we should go soon. I’d like some time to bathe before I pass out on the couch on accident.” Dan laughed, still slightly distracted by whatever it was he was looking for. A few seconds later, he triumphantly lifted his phone above his head.

“I hate when these fuckers fall in the couch cushion.” He checked something on his phone, then slapped his hands against his thighs and used his arms to push himself off the couch. “Well, shall we, m’lady?” He gestured towards the door and I nodded, and began putting my stuff back in my bag.

It didn’t take long before we were both ready to go.

One of the biggest reasons I even came over here to work was because Dan and our friend (and also, once, my cousin by marriage) Barry lived together, just about three blocks away from me. That’s how I met them all in the first place.

My dad was married to his aunt for a few years when we were about 15 or 16. It didn’t really last long, but Barry and saw quite a bit of each other during that time and got pretty close. When I recently moved out to LA about five months ago, he was the only person I knew, even though we hadn’t properly talked in a year or two. The nice guy he is, he had no problem helping me adjust and introducing me into his group of friends, which, as he puts it, is the best thing to do to adjust yourself to a new city.

Out of all them, Dan and I got really close, really fast. We had a lot in common; we were both musicians, we loved video games, and we had just about the same sense of humor. Of course, they’re all wonderful friends and I wouldn’t trade them for anything in the world.

Instead of driving myself to the Grump Space, if Dan was on his way and I wanted to go, he’d swing by and pick me up. He found it pretty senseless for me to waste my gas when he was on his way anyway.

We chatted and laughed as we made our way out to the car (of course, after locking the door and checking it multiple times. Dan went as far as sending Ross a short video of him actually locking the door. Ross, surprisingly, was not as amused as we were.). It was dark, but still warm outside, so the short walk wasn’t terrible.

Dan’s phone vibrated loudly and lit up the front pocket of his jeans once we were unlocking the car to get inside. He checked it as we sat down and shut the doors, and before he even got his seatbelt on, he smacked his head against the steering wheel in defeat.

“Something wrong?” He sat back up and looked at his phone again, quickly typed something, and sat it down before answering me.

“Well, I have to run a quick errand first, if that’s okay? It’s kind of time sensitive, which wasn’t the plan…”

“No, no that’s fine. I don’t mind.” I smiled, but Dan didn’t return it. He looked a bit nervous and upset, but I didn’t press it. I really didn’t mind stopping somewhere before we went home. I enjoyed spending time with Dan.

He started up the car and we turned on some music from my phone. He looked a bit nervous the entire way to wherever we were going, even though he was still singing along with me.

“Dan, are you sure you’re okay?” I asked, turning the music down a bit. It was starting to concern me at this point, and it had been about ten minutes in the car already. I had no idea where we were anymore.

“I promise, Olive. Don’t worry about it, okay?” He used his nickname for me as a distraction, looking around as he drove, like he was looking for a specific road that he hadn’t really been to before. It only took a few more minutes for me to figure out what was probably happening.

“Oh my God,” I whispered under my breath and laughed to myself.

“What?” He asked. His eyes darted in my direction for a quick second. We pulled up to a red light, and he turned to look at me completely. “Why did you laugh?”

“Why didn’t you tell me we were picking up a _bag_ , you doof?”

“Did you just call me--- wait, how do you know--?”

“Dan, I’m not an idiot. Why didn’t you just tell me, though?” He shook his head, and pulled through the intersection as the light turned green.

“I had my reasons, Liv; it’s not like I was never going to tell you. Part of it was because I was hoping you wouldn’t understand what was happening so you wouldn’t get worried and freak out. Other reason was that the other guys besides Barry don’t know I smoke still, okay?”

“Wow, okay,” I said, still slightly amused by the way he was handling this. I hadn’t really seen Dan act this worried about what someone else was going to say about something he did. “First off, I’m not going to tell anyone. That’s all you had to say. Your secret is safe with me. Secondly, you seriously didn’t know that I’ve smoked weed for _years_?” Dan turned his head in shock, laughing before he looked back to the road. He had started to slow down a bit, and we were now in a residential area.

“How the fuck would I have known that?”

“Well, I figured Barry told you. Also, there have been plenty of times where you could have smelled it in my house. I’ve been high around you guys quite a few times. I’m, like, stunned you didn’t notice this. You’re a bad stoner.” Dan shook his head and pulled into the driveway of a house. It was the only one on the small street that had a dim porch light on.

“We _will_ finish this conversation when I get back.” He quickly got out of the car and I watched as his tall, lanky frame hurried up the porch steps. He shoved his hands in his pockets after he knocked on the door, and it only took seconds before someone let him inside.

His walk up to the front door took longer than his actual visit. I didn’t get a minute into the song that was playing before I saw him scurrying back to the car.

I could immediately smell it on him. He started up the car and we started to pull away.

“So, you’ve been smoking for years. How did you find a hook up out here? I thought Barry was the only person you knew?” I nodded.

“He was. I didn’t have anything for the first month or so. I ended up finding a hook-up through a co-worker. If I would have fucking known that you smoked, I could have had it a lot sooner than that, so, thank you.”

“Well, It’s not something I generally just say to people when they first meet me, sorry.” We fell into silence for a few minutes, enjoying the music that was playing. He was finally more relaxed.

“You know,” I started, “if you would have told me before we left we could have stopped at an ATM and I would have thrown down some cash to smoke with you.”

“Do you want to?”

“We already went to your dealer—“

“Olive, seriously, I would love to smoke with you. I know I’m not really showing it, but I’m like, really excited and a little turned on right now.” I felt my cheeks turn a deep shade of red, and I thanked God it was dark and he couldn’t see my face.

Dan was attractive. There was absolutely no denying it.

Sure, we were really good friends and most people would be pretty turned off to the idea of even kissing their best friend. I, however, wouldn’t really be against it if it happened. Barry probably wouldn’t be happy with the situation, but sadly for him, he wouldn’t really be a part of it if Dan and I happened to get involved.

“Well, since you already bought your bag, I’ll just match you? I have a bit at home.”

“Yeah, sure, that sounds wonderful. I mean, it’s almost one in the morning, but I have nothing pressing to do tomorrow morning, so we might as well hang out.”

“On one condition,” I said. We were almost back to my house. “I have my papers in my bag. I’ll roll us a joint with your half and we hotbox your car.” I could see Dan’s face light up in excitement.

“Miss Olivia, where have you been my entire fucking life?”

“Across the country, but I’m here now, so be happy I got here when I did.” He laughed as we pulled into my driveway and he killed the engine. I rummaged around in my purse until I found my rolling papers, and he pulled the bag out of his pocket. He handed it to me and I held the small, palm sized baggie in my hand.

I searched around for something to grind it up on, and he handed me a notebook from the backseat.

“If I read this am I going to learn your deepest darkest secrets?” I asked jokingly, taking a couple of nugs from the bag before handing it back to him.

“Um, no, you’ll just come across a lot of atrocious song lyrics that will never be used.”

“You have an entire notebook of just bad lyrics?” I ground the weed up between my fingers, forming a small pile on the notebook in my lap. Dan picked up my phone from the center console and started browsing my music as he chuckled.

“I mean, there’s probably _something_ decent in there. I write a lot of shit before I come up with anything good.” I nodded as I finished the small pile and pulled a paper from the package. Dan finally decided on a song, turned it up, and immediately started air drumming as the song played.

“Jesus, you’ve found my weakness.” I started to put the weed into the paper.

“My incredibly good looks? Or Led Zeppelin?” He asked, laughing. He had finally stopped air drumming, which was good, because he was getting so into it he was starting to shake the car a bit.

“ _Obviously_ your face, Dan. I’m not sure how you haven’t noticed the continuous orgasm I’ve been having since you picked me up six hours ago.” He grinned, but didn’t say anything back.

I had become really focused on trying to get the joint rolled, and it wasn’t until I had licked the strip and sealed it that I noticed Dan staring at me. I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. He didn’t even try to act like he wasn’t watching me intently; he just smiled even wider.

“Let’s get in the backseat.” I said. Dan raised his eyebrows suggestively and nudged my arm with his bony elbow.

“Oh, the _backseat_?” He gave me a suggestive once-over.

“Shut the fuck up, Leigh.”

“Ouch, pulling out the real names,” he raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m a grown man, I can take a hint when it’s being shoved in my face. I can also handle boobs in the same scenario.”

“And dicks, too.”

“ _Especially_ dicks.”

We got out of the car and quickly hopped into the backseat. I pulled a lighter from my pocket and handed it, along with the joint, to Dan.

“All yours, dear.” He took them from me and smiled graciously.

“This is really nice. How’d you learn to do this?” I shrugged my shoulders.

“I just taught myself, really. It’s not really that hard; it just takes a lot of practice.” He put the joint in his mouth and lit the end of it. I watched as he took a long, deep drag. The end burned bright in the darkness. It was the only thing that was illuminating his face, and it only accentuated his features. He closed his eyes as he held the smoke in and handed the joint to me at the same time. He let the smoke out slowly, opened his eyes, and turned to face me.

I took the joint from his hand and took a long drag from it, welcoming in the smoke into my lungs. His eyes didn’t leave me as I took one more, small hit, before letting go. He smiled as he took it back, and we did this for quite some time.

We talked, laughed and sang along to whatever music happened to be playing as we smoked the joint. Slowly but surely, the car was filled with a hazy fog, and it was starting to get difficult to see anything. By the time we got to the last couple of hits, it was difficult for me to even see Dan.

We had grown quiet by then, enjoying the music and our high. Dan had already put the joint out and slid it into his bag of weed. I was sitting cross-legged to his right, while he had mostly slouched down as far as he could go. He shuffled around a bit, and sighed loudly.

“When’s the last time we really spent time together?” I turned to see him, but he wasn’t looking at me. He had he head leaned back against seat, with his arms crossed over his chest.

“We see each other every day, Dan.”

“No, I know, I mean like, time alone. Not on our way to or from the Grump Space, and not while we’re working. Just us.” It had been awhile. Even though I had only been here a few months, Dan and I hadn’t really hung out like this in almost a month and a half.

“It’s been too long. We’ve been really busy, you know?”

“Well, I really think we should do this more often.” He said, sitting up completely in his seat. “I’m really glad this all happened.” He reached across the seat and put his hand on my knee closest to him. It covered most of my kneecap, and I had completely forgotten I was wearing shorts until I felt the skin on skin contact.

“What, me accidentally finding out that you were taking me on a drug deal that you weren’t going to tell me about?” “He laughed loudly.

“Well, I suppose that ended up turning out good for us, right? I actually meant you moving out here. It’s been awhile since I’ve been around someone who makes me feel so comfortable.” A wide grin was plastered onto his face, and I couldn’t tell that if he was smiling at me or he was just incredibly high.

“And by ‘someone’, you mean a female.”

“Quite possibly, yes. Either way, you’re a wonderful friend. You’re a fabulous musician, a hard worker, and I truly, honestly care about you.” He was trying to be sneaky about it, but he had moved a few inches closer to me and his hand moved just a bit up my thigh.

“I’m glad I moved here, too.” We both sat there in a comfortable silence for a few seconds with my head leaned back over the back of the seat. “I take it you don’t hang out with girls who smoke too often, do you?” I pulled my head back up to look at him. He swapped his goofy grin for a confused expression.

“Why do you ask?”

“I saw you watching me roll the joint earlier.” His face turned bright red and he shook his head.

“It was something else, seeing a really hot chick roll one. Beautifully, I might add.” Now it was my turn to blush. We took a break from talking to sing along to a Rage Against the Machine song, before I noticed Dan had moved another inch or two closer, and his eyes were _extremely_ red.

“I think you’re pretty baked.” He chuckled.

“Well, I think you’re pretty _and_ baked.”

“You know, Barry probably wouldn’t appreciate you hitting on me so much.” We were only about an inch and a half away from each other’s faces by this point. Our voices had quieted a bit, and his hand had moved quite a bit, too.

“Well, it’s a good thing he’s not here with us, isn’t it?”

“I suppose it is.” The words were speaking at this point were nonsense. We were lost in each other’s eyes. It was like being stuck in a maze, and there was no chance I was finding my way out.

It didn’t take too long before he was leaned forward and we were forehead to forehead. We weren’t kissing, but within a few seconds, his hand on my thigh found its way to my hip and his other hand wound up on my cheek, and his lips were against mine.

Kissing Dan was better than I ever imagined it could be. His lips were soft and gentle. His lips tasted like smoke and sugar, most likely from the soda he had on the way home. His tongue drug across my bottom lip, and I couldn’t handle it. I was attacked with a rush of lust. I _needed_ him more than anything.

I put my hand against his chest and pushed him away from me, and in one swift motion, his back was against the seat again and I was straddling his hips. I could tell I had surprised him by the look on his face, but it wasn’t long before it was apparent that he was okay with what was happening.

I threw my hands into his hair and kissed him before he could say anything. Our lips moved just as smooth as my hips were, grinding into him as I moaned into the kiss. His hands found their way to my lower back.

We were lost in each other. I could only taste his lips. I could only feel his skin. I could only hear the music that surrounded us. It was only making my high more intense, and I could feel myself growing more and more aroused as I felt his hands move over my ass and under my thighs.

I eventually pulled back and stopped moving. Dan’s eyes were still closed as I moved one hand over his jawline, before putting both hands around his neck.

“Maybe we could take this inside?” I whispered quietly.

“It would definitely make this a lot more enjoyable.” I smiled as I shifted off his lap and into the seat I was in before. We grabbed our stuff from the front seat and headed inside the house.

Once we were inside, we threw our stuff onto the couch by the front door. I turned on the lights and locked the door, before turning to Dan, who had already taken his shoes off and wasn’t more than a few inches from me.

He leaned down, putting both hands on the sides of my face, and kissed me again. I felt myself sinking into him as I put both of my hands on his chest.

He pulled back and smiled at me, and I couldn’t help but return it.

“I owe you my half, don’t I?”

“That you do, Olive.” I grabbed his hand and lead him down the hallway to my bedroom. I flipped on the lights and shut the door. I took a seat on my bed, and Dan sat right beside me. He watched as I pulled a box from the bedside drawer and opened it. I took out the bag, along with a package of Swishers.

“Are you just going to turn me on more by rolling this blunt, too?” I laughed and started grinding up what I needed.

“It’s not my fault watching women handle pot is a huge aphrodisiac for you.”

“I think it’s only you.” I rolled my eyes as I cleaned out the Swisher and started putting the ground up bud inside, making it as full as possible. About halfway through, I felt two, skinny arms wrap around my waist. I looked over quick enough to see Dan move himself closer.

“Can I help you?” He smiled as he kissed me quickly. “I’m a bit busy.” I said.

“That’s okay, finish what you need to. You’ll barely know I’m here.” I turned back to what I was doing, but it wasn’t long before his lips were on my neck, kissing me softly.

“Daniel.”

“Mhm?” I finally had the blunt wrap filled, and I started rolling it into itself as he continued to kiss on my neck. He was getting more and more aggressive, and I could tell I was going to have at least one nice sized hickey tomorrow morning. As much as I was enjoying what he was doing, it was making my job extremely difficult.

“Hey,” I said playfully, “Do you want to be able to smoke this? Because at this rate it’s going to look like hell and probably won’t smoke.” He finally quit kissing me and unwrapped his arms from around my torso. He moved up on the bed, so his upper body was supported by the headboard.

I finally got the blunt wrapped and sealed. I reached into my pocket and grabbed my lighter. I turned back to Dan, getting up on the edge of the bed on my knees.

“Do you want to light this?” He shook his head.

“I lit the joint. Be my guest.” I smiled and put the blunt in my mouth. Before I lit it, I jumped off the bed and turned off the light. I flipped the small lamp beside my bed on, so we had enough light to fully see each other. I stood at the end of the bed, facing Dan. I lit the end of the blunt and puffed on it a few times to make sure it hit well, before taking a long drag.

As I held the smoke in, I reached across the bed and Dan met me halfway to take the blunt from me. I watched as he closed his eyes and took a hit. He took a few more like this, and as he did, I started taking off the jean shorts that I had been ready to take off all day.

When he opened his eyes, I was down to my bra, a tank top, and my underwear. He choked on the smoke and started coughing. I laughed and got up on the edge of the bed over his feet and took the blunt from him.

“You going to be okay?” I asked. He nodded as he continued to cough. He finally stopped, but by then, I had already taken my hits. I passed it back to him once again, but this time, I moved up to his knees, one of my legs on either side of his.

I could feel my high coming back more intense than before, but I was welcoming it. He took another hit, but this time, he kept his eyes open. I ran with the opportunity and stripped my shirt from my body slowly. I threw the purple material off the bed and moved even closer to him, so I was straddling him just like I had been in the car.

He handed the blunt back to me again, this time, he put his hands on my hips. I could feel him starting to get hard underneath me. I rolled my hips over him as I inhaled the smoke. He took it from my fingers with one hand, leaving the other on my bare hip.

I tilted my head back and blew the smoke out. I looked back down at him and he was starting at me intently, and I could tell by the gleam in his eye that he was definitely high, and he was _definitely_ ready for what was about to happen.

We passed the blunt back and forth for a minute or so before I held it between my lips. I reached down and stripped his black t-shirt from his chest. I ran my hands up his stomach as I took a long drag from the blunt. He took it from my mouth and I leaned forward.

I pressed my lips to his and he opened his mouth, shot-gunning the smoke from me to him.

“You’re so fucking hot…” he whispered as he let the smoke roll from his mouth. I smiled as I kissed my way down his chest, until my hands found his belt buckle. I quickly opened the metal buckle and undid his jeans. I grabbed either side of his jeans and slowly pulled them off his hips. He lifted himself off the bed enough for me to get them off. Once they were down past his knees, he kicked them off with his legs.

His excitement was no longer being hidden by the thick material, and his boxers did nothing to help. To be honest, I was surprised. For some reason, I wasn’t expecting him to be _that_ big. At first, I was nervous. I hadn’t really been with anyone that impressive before.

“You alright?” He asked. I guess I had shown my moment of nervousness. I quickly snapped out of it and looked up at him. “You want to do this?” It was precious to see, even in the midst of weed and sex, he was still concerned about me. I smiled and nodded, and the worried expression immediately drained from his face.

“Just…not what I was expecting, I guess.” He laughed and raised an eyebrow.

“You think of what my dick looks like often, do you?” I felt my face turn red almost immediately. To say it never crossed my mind would be a lie.

“I know you picture me naked all the time, so don’t start that shit, Avidan.” He laughed and shrugged his shoulders as he drew smoke from the blunt again.

“Seeing you in person is a very different experience, I must say.”

“Mostly because your hand isn’t on your dick.” He laughed even louder and pulled me in for a quick kiss, before handing me the blunt that was now down to about half the size we started at. I only took a single drag and handed it back to him. I blew a quick smoke ring towards his face, then blew the rest of it out of the side of my mouth.

“It’s okay if I’m all you can think of when you get yourself off. Thankfully for you, you get the real thing tonight.” He moaned slightly as I pressed my lips to his hips, wrapping my fingers around the elastic of his boxers.

I pulled them down so he was completely exposed, and wasted no time wrapping my lips around the tip. I heard him moan again and he pushed his hips forward. I forced them back down with my hands as I took more of him into my mouth at my own pace.

I could see the smoke from my peripherals that he exhaled, and I continued to pleasure him. I wrapped one hand around him so I could get his entire length at one time. It didn’t take too much time before he was insanely hard, and I could taste the pre-come on the tip. I pulled myself off him and crawled my way back to where I was before. He had smoked another fourth of the blunt, so I took it from him and put it in my lips.

I reached behind me and unclasped my bra as he tugged at the hips of my underwear. I let the straps fall off my shoulders and toss the bra to the side. I took a hit as I lifted myself up so she could slide my underwear off my hips. He pulled them down to my knees and I lifted my feet to pull them down to my ankles before completely taking them off.

“God, I want you so bad…” he said, grabbing my breasts as I repositioned myself over him. I let his dick rub against me, getting more and more wet as I got more and more high.

“Do you have a condom?” I asked. He nodded.

“But they’re in my car.” I waved a hand at him and pointed at my bedside dresser.

“Small black box, top drawer.” He reached over with his long arms and found the box in question. He pulled out the small tinfoil square and opened it. With the blunt resting between my lips, I took the condom from him and unraveled it. I moved back so I could easily put it on him, before moving my hips above his. His eyes were closed as I drug the tip of his dick across me, before positioning him at my entrance. I slowly lowered myself and his breath hitched. I had to move slower than I would have liked. It took my body a second to get used to his size.

Once I was comfortable, I moved at a steady pace. He opened his eyes and rested both hands on my hips again. I finished the blunt off with a few more drags. As I held my last hit in, I handed it to him and he put it out in the ashtray beside the bed.

As my body moved up and down, I let out a long drag of smoke.

“ _Fuck_ …”

I changed my movement and rotated my hips slowly, and another deep moan escaped his lips. He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to my left breast, kissing the sensitive skin as I threw my head back with pleasure.

Dan shifted from under me and wrapped his arms around my waist. In one quick, smooth motion, he had me on my back. He repositioned himself and trusted deep into me, causing a loud moan to escape my mouth. He grabbed both of my legs and put them up on his shoulders as he pushed himself deeper and deeper with every thrust.

“God, _Olivia,”_ Hearing him say my name with his deep, breathy voice made my body shake even more. His movements were getting faster and sloppier with each thrust. The eye contact we were making was unbreakable. His deep, brown eyes weren’t leaving mine, and I could tell he was close. I wrapped my hands into his hair and pulled his head down even closer.

“Oh, Dan,” I moaned, “I want you to fucking come for me, baby,” He groaned and his eyes closed for a split second. He pressed his forehead against mine and with two, deep thrusts, I could feel his body tense.

“ _Fuck_ ,” I could feel my own orgasm nearing. His eyes closed once again, and he let out along, breathy moan as he reached his peak. He rode out his orgasm until he could barely move.

Without skipping a beat, he took the condom off and threw it in the trash bin next to the nightstand. He made his way down my stomach with his lips, before he put two of his long fingers inside me. His tongue ran over my clit with skill, bringing me closer and closer every second.

It didn’t take too long before I was close with my hands in his hair. I moved my hips into him, urging him not to stop.

Finally, the wave of my orgasm hit me, sending waves through my body. I gripped his hair tighter than I already was and threw my head back. I screamed his name as I came, and was left a breathy, exhausted mess. He moved his body up beside me and kissed my collarbone.

“Good God, Olive.”

“Thank you for not calling me that in bed.” He laughed as he moved closer beside me.

“What? You don’t think that would have made the experience that much better?”

“Generally, cute little nicknames aren’t something I want to hear when you’re balls deep inside me.” He laughed even louder.

“Can I ask you something serious, though?” I nodded. He turned his head to face me and kissed the tip of my nose. “Was this planned? I mean, not planned, necessarily, but like…did you want this before today?”

I sighed loudly. “I mean, I was never against it. If you would have come onto me sober, I would have done it. The weed didn’t _help_ , but I guess if you’re asking if I had feelings for you at all before today…” I shrugged. “Yeah, I guess I did. I just didn’t really know it until today.” He smiled.

“Well, I’m happy with that answer. I really like you, Olive. I didn’t really think this would happen, but I’m glad it did.”

“Me too.” We both smiled and he kissed me again. He looked over my shoulder.

“It’s almost 3 in the morning.” He groaned.

“Yeah, I’m tired. It’s been a long week.” I snuggled my head onto his chest and he wrapped his arm around me.

“It’s been a long _night_.” I moaned in agreement and closed my eyes. I felt him kiss the top of my head and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sleep.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
